mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Light Magic (MM7)/Spells
These are the Light Magic spells in Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor. Normal level : Costs 5 spell points. Fires a bolt of light at a single target. Damage is 1-4 per skill point. Undead creatures take double damage. * Normal: Basic recovery rate. * Expert: Faster recovery rate. * Master: Faster recovery rate. * Grandmaster: Fastest recovery rate. : Costs 10 spell points. Calls upon the power of Heaven to undo the magic which animates an undead target creature. Damage is 1-16 per skill point. Only works on undead creatures. * Normal: Basic recovery rate. * Expert: Faster recovery rate. * Master: Faster recovery rate. * Grandmaster: Fastest recovery rate. : Costs 15 spell points. Removes spell effects from all creatures within sight of the party. Recovery time is reduced by caster's Light Magic skill. * Normal: Basic recovery rate. * Expert: Faster recovery rate. * Master: Faster recovery rate. * Grandmaster: Fastest recovery rate. : Costs 20 spell points. Temporarily prevents a target creature from attacking or moving. Duration is 3 minutes per point of caster’s Light Magic skill. Paralyzed creatures may be attacked without breaking the spell. * Normal: Basic recovery rate. * Expert: Faster recovery rate. * Master: Faster recovery rate. * Grandmaster: Fastest recovery rate. Expert level : Costs 25 spell points. Summons a Lesser Light Elemental to fight for the party which will remain until it is killed or the spell dissipates. * Expert: Duration is 5 minutes per skill point. Caster may have only one elemental summoned at any time. * Master: Duration is 15 minutes per skill point. Caster may summon up to three elementals. * Grandmaster: Summons a Greater Light Elemental. Caster may summon up to five elementals. : Costs 30 spell points. Increases all character's attributes by 10 plus a multiple of the caster's Light Magic Skill. Individual spells take effect as if cast at X times caster's Light Magic skill. * Expert: Spells cast at 3 times skill points. * Master: Spells cast at 4 times skill points. * Grandmaster: Spells are cast at 5 times skill level. Master level : Costs 35 spell points. Delivers 25 points of damage plus 1 per skill point to all creatures in sight. Cannot be cast outdoors. * Master: Basic recovery rate. * Grandmaster: Faster recovery rate. : Costs 40 spell points. Simultaneously casts Protection from Magic; the Air, Body, Earth, Fire, Mind, and Water Resistance spells; plus Feather Fall and Wizard Eye on all characters. * Master: Spells are cast at 4 times caster's Light Magic skill. * Grandmaster: Spells are cast at 5 times skill level. : Costs 45 spell points. Simultaneously casts Haste, Heroism, Shield, Stone Skin, and Bless on all characters. * Master: Spells are cast at 4 times caster's Light Magic skill. * Grandmaster: Spells are cast at 5 times skill level. : Costs 50 spell points. Focuses the rays of the sun on a single target. Damage is 20 plus 1-20 per skill point. Only works outdoors. * Master: Slow recovery rate. * Grandmaster: Moderate recovery rate. Grandmaster level : Costs 55 spell points. Heals the party of all damage, restores lost spell points, and removes all adverse conditions. May only be cast three times a day and ages caster ten years. Recovery time is shortened with higher levels of Light Magic skill. Category:Might and Magic VII spells